Music Meme:Uchihas
by Aster Uchiha
Summary: This is a timed writing to songs and using the theme of the Uchiha clan. It is purposely unedited, but was fun to write and may be entertaining. No pairings


This was orginally on DA, but I copied and pasted since I felt bad about how little I've been posting. Enjoy.**

* * *

**

**Music Meme**

**1.)Rebirthing- Skillet**

The sheets were cold as Sasuke's eye opened slowly. At first his limbs were unresponsive and numb as his mind. But slowly awareness seeped back to him and he took in the barren room from his poor vantage point. He sighed, unsure of where he was, but knowing the answer would come to him.

Suddenly it did. Gasping, he bolted upright as memories of Itachi standing over his flooded back. The bed shrieked in protest as he crawled out of it and ignored the chafe of constricting bandages. The fight earlier came back with absurd clarity and the rush of images that led to Itachi spike a sharp ache in head that spread down his spine.

**2.)Breathe Into Me- Red**

Shafts of moonlight made the forest less gloomy, but highlighted the shadows beneath the trees. Itachi stepped over the foliage carefully, following Shisui's lead toward the Nakano River. They had been walking in silence for quite some time, but his cousin had made it clear that they were here with a purpose.

"Shisui?" Itachi asked hesitantly.

The other glanced back momentarily, sparing his no time in his pace. After another brief silence, he answered Itachi's patience. "I told you I knew how to finish this…" The Uchiha boy cringed at his kinsmen's words. "I told you I knew how you could become strong enough, fast enough, to protect Sasuke." Itachi nodded, although he knew the other couldn't see him. "You want to protect him right?"

**3.)Given Up- Linkin Park**

The cracks in the stone were all too familiar in the fading sunlight of twilight hours. Itachi studied them, his thoughts far from his actions the day he'd created them. Time was running out, slipping through his fingers and dissipating like a broken hour glass. There was nothing to be done now but wait. He had hoped to spend the time granting Sasuke the attention he so desired, but he had lost that privilege when he had lost his temper towards his father.

Their days together were numbered, and following some twisted irony, Sasuke was avoiding him.

**4.)Follow- Breaking Benjamin**

The sun over Konoha as Sasuke glanced back at one last time. For a moment he wondered if Itachi had done the same so many years back. Disgusted by his own thoughts, he emptied his mind with forceful speed and pulled his stare away. Breathing deeply and renewing his resolve, he stepped forward, leaving behind the life he'd known.

**5.)Train- Three Doors Down**

"Orochimaru has obtained the sharingan." The words rang loud and clear, assaulting Itachi's distant, breezy thoughts. The shadows around hi stared at him now. "He has your brother, right Itachi?"

The idea was undeniable in its wretchedness and reality. He glared back, refusing to answer and admit his mistakes in watching over the younger Uchiha. It was certain then, if Sasuke didn't turn and finish the Snake Sanin himself, Itachi would. One way or another, Orochimaru was about to pay the ultimate price for his choice of prey.

**6.)Drown- Three Days Grace**

Itachis' fingers went numb, and he wasn't sure if it was Shisui's technique of his fear. He could see chakra snaking up his arm as Shisui tripped him. The paralysis spread more quickly than Itachi could fight and they landed in the mud on the river's banks. The water lapped at the back of Shisui's shirt and he curled to keep his face above the glassy surface. "You're stronger than me, smarter than, more capable of handling this power than I ever will be…"

Itachi's breath came in short gasps as he struggled to accept what he was hearing. "Shisui…"

"This needs to be done… Not just because of Sasuke, but because f what this clan has become. I'm entrusting that job to you."

**7.)Medicate- Breaking Benjamin**

The salve burned on the open wounds, but Sasuke ignored it, focusing his attention on giving his caretaker the vicious stare he could muster while immobilized by battle. Itachi dipped his finger back into the black cylinder, wincing at the pungent smell of the substance.

"It'll hurt less when the bandages can block the air." He said softly, his eyes conveying the idea that he wanted to comfort Sasuke with the thought.

The younger only scowled back. "I don't care." He growled. "Take me back."

Itachi winced again as he referred to Orochimaru's clutches. "No. You're staying with me."

**8.)Frozen- Within Temptation**

The silence was broken only by the chirp of crickets. Their song seemed so light and carefree, too light and carefree as Itachi stumbled away from Konoha. He knew where he was going, he knew what he had done, but his mind still reeled with it. There had been nothing enjoyable about passing judgement on his kin, but watching Sasuke had been by far the worst. He had known that it would the way it did, but some part of him had still held on to hope that someone, or something would have intervened. Even now, it seemed as though he should wake and his father would say they'd dropped their plot towards Konoha.

But as the crickets chirped, it became too clear that he wasn't about to wake up. The wind bit into his skin, sending muted shivers down his spine. Trying to draw breath evenly he continued on toward Madara.

**9.)Hand Of Sorrow- Within Temptation**

Yellow daylight poured over them as Itachi sank into the roadside bench. Shisui slid down beside him, wrapping a friendly arm around him. Itachi sat limply under his grip, too exhausted mentally to fight the touch.

"Are you alright, Itachi?" a gentle squeeze on his shoulder prodded for an answer. Even though his cousin already knew what he would say.

Itachi gave him a wicked glare. "No. I'm nowhere near 'alright'." He hissed, shoving him away.

"I know this must be hard for yo-"

"No-you don't know," Itachi turned on him suddenly, showing a side Shisui had yet to see. "You have no idea what it's like to have something like that suddenly dropped on you- to have the people you trust most tear your most precious person from you without a second thought." Itachi stilled himself, struggling to keep from further attacking his cousin verbally. "You have no idea, and don't lie and say that you do."

**10.)Minus Celsius- Backyard Babies**

Sasuke held his breath as his father lowered the report card. Fugaku gave his son a solid once over. A shy grin was beginning to curl the corners of his mouth and eager attention showed in his eyes, no matter how he tried to contain it. Anticipation swelled in Sasuke. He'd done well, now his father would be forced to recognize him without doubt.

Unfathomable eyes examined him once more before casting his from sight tiredly. "Very good. If you keep this up, you'll become as good as your brother." Fugaku rose, not sparing the child before a second glance to see his face fall.

* * *

I had only the time of the song to type each piece, so it's intentionally unedited.

**_Please Review_**


End file.
